The field of this disclosure relates generally to self-powered timers, and more particularly, self-power timers for long-term, accurate time-keeping.
Timers are used in various systems and devices to track time to facilitate time-based analysis and/or calculations. Timers generally include one or more digital, electrical, mechanical, and/or chemical time-keeping mechanisms. Timers are typically embedded into various components or computing devices to facilitate time-based functionality and analysis. However, at least some known timers require power to continuously track time. For passive devices that generate little to no power, such as credit cards and security badges, these known timers may not have sufficient power to track time relatively accurately for extended periods of time.